Summer Moon
by Kapskaen
Summary: That's right. I didn't need to worry about my past life… I glanced up at the moon again, admiring the view. I have a new life now.


Hey all, I had this on the brain as I was working on chapter eight and realized it worked as a good standalone oneshot…

Has nothing to do with Fate/Death Night, but involves my character, Shinigami.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/stay Night nor Bleach.

oOoOoOo

I sit cross-legged on the hard wood floor overlooking Shirou's courtyard, absorbed in my thoughts.

So much has happened recently that I honestly don't know where I stand with my beliefs anymore.

I left the Soul Society behind for good after that fiasco with Aizen. I knew that was probably a rash decision in the long run, seeing as how they must need beings of power there more than ever now, what with Ichigo losing his powers, but…

They're in good hands. Toushiro is there, and that little runt is plenty strong. Hyoshini and I made sure of that. Blackheart and Nizibel as well, though I have no idea what they'll do if a conflict arises.

I sigh to myself, thinking of my friends. I know I hurt them by leaving, but staying was also hurting them as well. My tension with Genryusai was at an all-time high, and may have boiled over into more than just a war of words. Forcing a conflict would have done no good for anyone.

My mood began to plummet as I started thinking about ways that Genryusai could strike at me in retaliation.

"You're making it cold."

A voice cuts off my internal debate. I open an eye and turn my head to gaze at my company.

She was standing there in what looked like her pajamas, a thick bathrobe covering her from the chill I had unknowingly brought on the area.

Her face was set into a scowl, framed by her long, dark hair, but I knew her enough to know not to look at her face for what she was truly feeling.

Confusion, annoyance, and a hint of worry flickered in her sharp green eyes as she stared at me.

"…Sorry. Just thinking."

She made a small 'hmph' noise, and turned her nose up.

"I couldn't sleep because the breeze was bringing in the cold air and woke me up. It's summer, so I figured that you were out here moping about and ruining my beauty sleep."

A small smile broke through the stony façade that I had put up whilst thinking.

Translated, she meant, "I could feel that you were upset about something, so I came to check up on you. Are you okay?"

She glared at me when she caught sight of my face. "Hey, what's so funny?! I'm being serious here, you ruined my sleep!"

More like she hadn't been asleep at all. I know you, woman, a train wreck in the middle of a hurricane wouldn't wake you up.

"Sorry, sorry… Seeing you in your pajamas is a rare sight. Sorry I ruined your sleep."

She looked surprised by my apology, and quirked an eyebrow. "Hey… are you alright? You're acting weird."

My face fell at her question. "You sure you wanna ask that? You could be here awhile."

She moved next to me and took a seat. "You already ruined my rest, so I have all night. Start talking."

I sighed, then cast my gaze back on the floor, unable to meet her question face to face.

"I suppose… Do you think I did was right? Leaving? I feel like I betrayed everyone –Ichigo, Toushiro, Blackheart, Nizibel, even that shithead Genryusai – because I just vanished."

I sighed again and continued. "I didn't even tell them where to find me… What if something happens and they need my help, but I'm not there? What if that gets someone killed? More importantly, what if I don't know that something is going on, and it spills over here? What if I get caught unaware and taken out, or they try and get to me by killing Shirou or Saber? Or… you?"

I shut my eyes in frustration, forcing the words out past gritted teeth. "I couldn't bear that, Rin. I couldn't bear losing any of you. Especially…" I cut myself off, not able to continue the sentence.

Rin was silent for a long few minutes, and I wasn't able to face her to see her reaction. I was ashamed of myself for placing my burdens on her, and ashamed of the fact that I had admitted my fears so readily.

I felt her shift, then, "So what?"

Shocked, my eyes flew to hers. "Wha-"

She cut me off, "You heard me. So what? So you left, who cares? If you had a good enough reason for leaving, shouldn't that be enough for whatever friends you have back there? So what if they don't know where you are, you have a reason for that as well, too."

Somewhat shocked, I could only watch as she raised her nose into the air once again and assumed a haughty tone.

"As for some unforeseen conflict coming here, what of it? Shirou, while completely moronic and oblivious, is a magus, and my apprentice nonetheless! Saber is also a Servant, and the both of them are far from helpless. As am I, being such a fantastic magus myself."

I felt my smile returning of its own accord as she assumed her 'Queen of the Universe' tone. She was right, of course.

Her next statement was made while looking me squarely in the eyes.

"And so what if we aren't capable enough? You're still here, aren't you? Whatever threat that comes, whether it beats me, Shirou, or Saber… you would crush it without hesitation. That's the kind of man you are, not the kind who mopes around in moonlight about things that aren't even possible."

She glared, now. "And here I was worried that you may be in actual trouble, but you ruin my beauty sleep for no other reason than to mope about. You're as stupid as Shirou, I swear…"

She scooted herself closer to me, throwing my arms out to the side and seating herself in my lap.

"Now I'm tired, and you're warm, so I'm going to sleep. It's the least you can do for being such an idiot."

Speechless, I let her settle and rest her head against my chest. For a long time, we sat there in the cool summer night, and I felt her breathing slow and finally become deep and even.

I smiled at the tiny magus in my lap and wrapped my arms around her lightly.

"…Thank you, Rin."

That's right. I don't need to worry about my past life…

I glanced up at the moon again, admiring the view.

I have a new life now.


End file.
